smashtvfandomcom-20200214-history
SmashTV Cinema
SmashTV Cinema is a movie theatre chain in the United States founded and owned by SmashTV, Landmark Theatres, and Toho Cinema. It launched in 2015 with the opening of its Orlando, Florida location at the SmashTV Hotel at Universal Orlando, and has since then purchased several cinema chains like IndieArts, Celebration, Goodrich Quality Theaters, and Cinemaworld and rebranded their locations under the SmashTV Cinema monker. Locations *SmashTV IndieArts Orlando 21 (Orlando, FL) (features DBOX, Dolby Cinema, and IMAX (starting in 2019)) *SmashTV World 20 (Atlanta, GA) (features DBOX, Dolby Cinema, and IMAX) *SmashTV Las Vegas 20 (Las Vegas, NV) (features DBOX, Dolby Cinema, and IMAX) *SmashTV West Melbourne 15 (West Melbourne, FL) (features DBOX) *SmashTV Celebration Lansing (Lansing, MI) (features IMAX) *SmashTV Celebration Grand Rapids North (Grand Rapids, MI) (features IMAX) *SmashTV Celebration Grand Rapids Woodland (Grand Rapids, MI) *SmashTV Celebration Grand Rapids South (Grand Rapids, Michigan) *SmashTV Celebration Rivertown (Grandville, MI) *SmashTV Majestic 11 (Vero Beach South, FL) *SmashTV Lincoln Mall 16 (Lincoln, RI) (features IMAX and SmashTV Diner & Bowling Alley) *SmashTV Celebration Crossroads (Portage, MI) (features IMAX) *SmashTV Celebration Benton Harbor (Benton Harbor, MI) *SmashTV Celebration Mount Pleasant (Mt. Pleasant, MI) *SmashTV Celebration Studio Park (Grand Rapids, MI) *SmashTV Studio C Meridian Mall (Okemos, MI) *SmashTV Getty Drive-In (Muskegon, MI) *SmashTV Cinema Carousel (Muskegon, MI) *SmashTV IndieArts Northridge 10 (Hilton Head, SC) *SmashTV IndieArts Gateway 12 (Tucson, AZ) *SmashTV IndieArts Lancaster 12 (Lancaster, CA) *SmashTV IndieArts Redding 8 (Redding, CA) *SmashTV IndieArts Victorville 10 (Victorville, CA) *SmashTV IndieArts Woodland 5 (Woodland, CA) *SmashTV IndieArts Fayetteville 10 (Fayetteville, GA) *SmashTV IndieArts Indianapolis 8 (Indianapolis, IN) *SmashTV Universal Grand 16 (Warren, MI) *SmashTV Palace At The Plaza (Kansas City, MO) *SmashTV IndieArts Matthews 10 (Matthews, NC) *SmashTV IndieArts Albuquerque 8 (Albuquerque, NM) *SmashTV IndieArts Albuquerque West (Albuquerque, NM) *SmashTV IndieArts North Canton 10 (North Canton, OH) *SmashTV IndieArts Arlington 9 (Arlington, TX) *SmashTV IndieArts Brownsville 10 (Brownsville, TX) *SmashTV IndieArts Corpus Christi (Corpus Christi, TX) *SmashTV IndieArts Garland 15 (Garland, TX) *SmashTV IndieArts Harlingen 10 (Harlingen, TX) *SmashTV IndieArts Laredo 12 (Laredo, TX) *SmashTV IndieArts Lewisville 8 (Lewisville, TX) *SmashTV IndieArts McAllen 6 (McAllen, TX) *SmashTV IndieArts North Richland Hills 8 (North Richland Hills, TX) *SmashTV IndieArts Plano 10 (Plano, TX) *SmashTV IndieArts Round Rock 8 (Round Rock, TX) *SmashTV IndieArts San Antonio 16 (San Antonio, TX) *SmashTV IndieArts Provo 8 (Provo, UT) *SmashTV IndieArts Sandy 9 (Sandy, UT) *SmashTV IndieArts Valley Fair 9 (West Valley City, UT) *SmashTV Ada-Lowell 5 (Lowell, MI) *SmashTV Bay City 10 (Bay City, MI) (features MX4D and Dolby Cinema) *SmashTV Brownsburg 8 (Brownsburg, IN) (features MX4D) *SmashTV Cadillac 4 (Cadillac, MI) *SmashTV Capital 8 (Jefferson City, MO) *SmashTV Eastside 10 (Lafayette, IN) (features IMAX) *SmashTV Forum 8 (Columbia, MO) (features DBOX) *SmashTV Grand Haven 9 (Grand Haven, MI) *SmashTV Hamilton 16 (Noblesville, IN) (features IMAX, Dolby Cinema, MX4D, and DBOX) *SmashTV Hastings 4 (Hastings, MI) *SmashTV Holland 7 (Holland, MI) *SmashTV Huntington 7 (Huntington, IN) *SmashTV Huntington Twin Drive-In (Huntington, IN) *SmashTV Jackson 10 (Jackson, MI) *SmashTV Kalamazoo 10 (Kalamazoo, MI) *SmashTV Kendall 11 (Oswego, IL) (features Dolby Cinema and MX4D) *SmashTV Krafft 8 (Huron, MI) *SmashTV Lafayette 7 (Lafayette, IN) *SmashTV Lebanon 7 (Lebanon, IN) *SmashTV Oxford 7 (Oxford, MI) *SmashTV Portage 16 (Portage, IN) (features IMAX, MX4D, Dolby Cinema, and DBOX) *SmashTV Quality 10 (Saginaw, MI) (features MX4D and Dolby Cinema) *SmashTV Quality 16 (Ann Arbor, MI) *SmashTV Randall 15 (Batavia, IL) (features IMAX) *SmashTV Riverview 14 (Gibsonton, FL) (features MX4D and Dolby Cinema) *SmashTV Savoy 16 (Savoy, IL) (features IMAX and DBOX) *SmashTV Three Rivers 6 (Three Rivers, MI) *SmashTV W. Columbia 7 (Battle Creek, MI) *SmashTV Wabash Landing 9 (Lafayette, IN) *SmashTV Willow Knolls 14 (Peoria, IL) *SmashTV IndieArts Lorna Ridge 10 (Birmingham, AL) *SmashTV IndieArts Totem (Anchorage, AK) *SmashTV IndieArts Santa Maria (Santa Maria, CA) *SmashTV IndieArts Clovis (Clovis, CA) *SmashTV IndieArts Sunrise (Citrus Heights, CA) *SmashTV IndieArts West Ridge (Topeka, KS) *SmashTV IndieArts Westgate Mall (Spartanburg, SC) *SmashTV IndieArts Fiesta San Antonio (San Antonio, TX) *SmashTV IndieArts East Pointe 12 (El Paso, TX) *SmashTV IndieArts Mesquite 10 (Mesquite, TX) *SmashTV IndieArts Worthington 6 (Fort Collins, CO) *SmashTV IndieArts Windsor Square 7 (Knoxville, TN) *SmashTV IndieArts Hornbeck Twin (Shawnee, OK) *SmashTV IndieArts Uptown (Washington DC) *SmashTV IndieArts Video 4 (Las Cruces, NM) *SmashTV Cambridge 10 (Cambridge, MA) *SmashTV Waterbury 10 (Waterbury, CT) *SmashTV Barkhamsted 9 (Barkhamsted, CT) *SmashTV Simsbury 8 (Simsbury, CT) (features Dolby Cinema) *SmashTV Torrington 6 (Torrington, CT) *SmashTV Atlas Diamond Center 16 (Mentor, OH) *SmashTV Atlas Eastgate 10 (Mayfield Heights, OH) *SmashTV Atlas Great Lakes 16 (Mentor, OH) *SmashTV Atlas Lakeshore 7 (Euclid, OH) (features IMAX) *SmashTV Atlas Midway Mall 8 (Elyria, OH) *SmashTV Atlas Shaker Square (Cleveland, OH) *SmashTV Edge 12 (Birmingham, AL) (features Dolby Cinema) *SmashTV Lake Worth 8 (Greenacres, FL) (features Dolby Cinema) *SmashTV Marlow 6 (Temple Hills, MD) (features Dolby Cinema) *SmashTV Lyric 3 (New ULM, MN) *SmashTV Cherokee 6 (Cherokee, NC) (features Dolby Cinema) *SmashTV Laughlin Stadium 9 (Laughlin, NV) (features Dolby Cinema) *SmashTV New Windsor 12 (New Windsor, NY) *SmashTV Luxury 8 (Bridgeville, PA) (features Dolby Cinema & IMAX) *SmashTV North Versailles 18 (North Versailles, PA) (features Dolby Cinema) *SmashTV Capitol 3 (Oneida, TN) (features Dolby Cinema) *SmashTV Empire 8 (Jackson, TN) (features Dolby Cinema) *SmashTV The Forge (Pigeon Forge, TN) (features Dolby Cinema) *SmashTV Main Gate 10 (Norfolk, VA) (features Dolby Cinema) *SmashTV Concord 14 (Concord, CA) (features Dolby Cinema) *SmashTV Vacaville 16 (Vacaville, CA) (features Dolby Cinema) *SmashTV Modesto 18 (Modesto, CA) (features Dolby Cinema) *SmashTV Las Vegas 14 (Las Vegas, NV) (features Dolby Cinema, IMAX, & DTS-X) *SmashTV Laughlin 8 (Laughlin, NV) *SmashTV Kingman 4 (Kingman, AZ) *SmashTV Rifle 7 (Rifle, CO) *SmashTV Siloam Springs 6 (Siloam Springs, AR) *SmashTV Grove 6 (Grove, OK) *SmashTV Vinita Center (Vinita, OK) *SmashTV Allred 5 (Pryor, OK) *SmashTV Cinema West (Mason City, IA) *SmashTV Clinton 8 (Clinton, IA) *SmashTV Fort 8 (Fort Dodge, IA) *SmashTV Ottumwa 8 (Ottumwa, IA) (features IMAX) *SmashTV Westland IMAX (West Burlington, IA) (features IMAX) *SmashTV Andover (Andover, MN) *SmashTV Bemidji (Bemidji, MN) *SmashTV Breckenridge 6 (Breckenridge, MN) *SmashTV Mall 7 (Albert Lea, MN) *SmashTV Marshall 6 (Marshall, MN) *SmashTV Midway 9 (Alexandria, MN) *SmashTV Northwoods 10 (Owatonna, MN) *SmashTV Virginia 6 (Mountain Iron, MN) *SmashTV Westridge (Fergus Falls, MN) *SmashTV Winona 7 (Winona, MN) *SmashTV Center 7 (Columbus, NE) *SmashTV Norfolk 7 (Norfolk, NE) *SmashTV Hudson 12 (Hudson, WI) *SmashTV Lake 7 (Rice Lake, WI) *SmashTV Menomonie 7 (Menomonie, WI) *SmashTV Angels Theatre (Angels Camp, CA) *SmashTV Boulevard 14 (Petaluma, CA) (features Dolby Cinema) *SmashTV Civic Plaza 12 (Hesperia, CA) (features Dolby Cinema & DBOX) *SmashTV Contra Costa Stadium (Martinez, CA) (features Dolby Cinema & DBOX) *SmashTV Country Club (Sacramento, CA) (features Dolby Cinema) *SmashTV Fairfax (Fairfax, CA) *SmashTV Fortuna IMAX (Fortuna, CA) (features IMAX) *SmashTV Livermore 13 (Livermore, CA) (features Dolby Cinema & DBOX) *SmashTV Palladio 16 (Folsom, CA) (features Dolby Cinema & DBOX) *SmashTV Palladio LUXE (Folsom, CA) *SmashTV Rheem (Moraga, CA) (features Dolby Cinema) *SmashTV Sonoma 9 (Sonoma, CA) *SmashTV State Multiplex (Woodland, CA) (features IMAX) *SmashTV Tiburon Playhouse (Tiburon, CA) *SmashTV Veranda LUXE IMAX (Concord, CA) (features Dolby Cinema & IMAX) *SmashTV Magic Valley Cinema 13 (Twin Falls, ID) (features Dolby Cinema & DBOX) *SmashTV Village Cinema (Meridian, ID) (features Dolby Cinema & DBOX) *SmashTV Apollo (Oberlin, OH) *SmashTV Capitol (Cleveland, OH) *SmashTV Cedar Lee (Cleveland Heights, OH) *SmashTV Chargin (Chargin Falls, OH) *SmashTV Southside Works (Pittsburgh, PA) *SmashTV Tower City (Cleveland, OH) Coming Soon *SmashTV Lancaster 16 (Lancaster, PA) *SmashTV Boynton 8 (Boynton Beach, FL)